


L is for Little Play

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Lesbian Character, Mommy Kink, Paddling, Spanking, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Christa has a surprise for her girlfriend when she gets home after a long day at work.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: A-Z Kink List [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	L is for Little Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's this weeks update. Enjoy:)

Christa looked up from her place on the floor, her puffy dress fanned out around her. She had been waiting for her girlfriend to get home so that she could surprise her. One of Ymir’s favorite kinks to try with Christa had been age play, but since they both had work and long, tiring days they hadn’t had the time to properly talk about it again. Especially since they had only done this a handful of times.

Christa sat impatiently, silently praying that Ymir would hurry up so that they could get started. Staring out the window, the blond seen her girlfriend’s car pull into the driveway, the woman in question stepping out and heading to the door.

As soon as the door opened Ymir was greeted with Christa’s high pitched voice. “Hi!”, she called, drawing out the word. Ymir stared at her in complete shock, stunned and a little confused before a smirk was brought to her face.

She walked over to their kitchen table, placing her bag down before turning back to the blond. “Hey, Sweetheart”, Ymir cooed, her voice laced with an unusual softness that wasn’t present often. Hearing her girlfriend’s voice like that made Christa melt and her expression change immediately, a smile making it’s way to her face. She got up slowly, brushing dust that may have been non-existent off of her dress before making her way to Ymir, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“Have you been good while Mommy was away at work?”, it was said like a question, but Christa knew well enough to know that it was more like a warning. There was nothing to be afraid of. She hadn’t broken any of the rules, right?

“Um…”, Christa was trying to think. She knew that in times like these that Ymir’s patience would run out eventually, and she didn’t really want to see that happen. “Uh”.

Just as expected, Ymir’s smirk had now gone and was replaced by a more serious expression. “I don’t have all day, Christa”, she said, putting more emphasis on the other’s name, something that made her shiver. Ymir never used her full name unless she was angry or disappointed with her.

“ITouchedMyselfWhileYouWereGone”, the blond blurted out, the sentence coming out in a jumbled mess. The brunette glared at her girlfriend, already planning her punishment. She grabbed Christa by her wrist, pulling her into their bedroom and bending her over the bed.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”, she asked, a question she already knew the answer to. It was one of the blond’s favorite ways to tease her after all. She would often get Ymir to wait patiently while she got herself off, staring back at her with lust filled eyes, something she knew drove Ymir insane.

Christa shook her head slowly, her eyes pleading, begging for forgiveness. A silent apology. Ymir grasped the ends of the dress, pulling it up to reveal creamy porcelain skin. _‘No panties?’_ , Ymir thought. _‘She was planning for this’._ Walking over to their shared wardrobe, she opened a door to reveal a series of paddles. They had other toys too, but Ymir was starting to get impatient, and besides, this would do for now.

The other girl waited anxiously over the bed, too afraid to turn to see what the other had chosen for her punishment. She deserved it, she supposed, whatever it was going to be. She heard her girlfriend’s footsteps getting closer, her presence now evident behind her.

“Tell Mommy you’re sorry”, she heard her say, voice still as stern as before. There was no way Christa was going to get away with any less than five strikes to each cheek. The blond was hesitant, not wanting to give in just yet.

“Tell Mommy you’re sorry”, the other girl repeated, running the smooth wood of the paddle over her cheeks. This was her silent warning. Christa thought about her punishment and appropriate response before she decided on what way she was going to play this. “Hmm…no”, was her final response, making her grin from ear to ear.

_Smack!_

Ymir brought the paddle down, a little softer than she would have liked, but she wanted to see how far Christa was willing to push this.

_Smack!_

“Tell. Me. You’re. Sorry”, she ordered through clenched teeth. Christa was really starting to test her patience and by the look of it, the blond knew just as much as she did.

The other girl rolled her eyes before giving her girlfriend a very unconvincing ‘I’m sorry’, making Ymir’s blood boil. Ymir pressed her lips together in a thin line before letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Try again”, she said, the paddle coming back down on her ass in her lasts attempt to get her brat to behave.

“Ah”, Christa hissed at the pain, her left cheek now red and stinging. “I-I’m sorry, Mommy”, she tried, hoping that her efforts were enough this time. “Thank you, Baby”, Ymir said, running her free hand over the red skin, trying her best to ease the pain. “You’re still getting more strikes”, she explained, making Christa freeze. “Count for me”, was all the girl said, not giving the other time to think before bringing the paddle down on the other cheek, the untouched skin turning a light shade of pink.

“One”.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

“Two…Three”.

By five strikes Christa was a sobbing mess, the pain now becoming unbearable as hot tears streamed down her face. “P-please Mommy”, she begged, barely able to get her words out. “S-stop”. Ymir didn’t respond, only looking down at her for a moment before switching to the other cheek, bring the wood down harder this time, making the other scream.

_Smack!_

“Six”.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

“Seven…Eight”.

The final strike was a dream come true for Christa, knowing that she wouldn’t have to endure that kind of punishment for a while. She pulled her dress down, turning over to look at Ymir, panting heavily.

“You okay, Sweetheart?”, Ymir asked, a hint of worry lacing its way into her voice. Christa nodded slowly, too tired for much else. With the last remaining strength she had, the blond lifted her arms, holding them out as an invitation to the other, one which she gladly accepted. Ymir lay down beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her as she watched as she silently drifted off to sleep. Sometimes Ymir wished they could do this all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
